Paralyzer
by Cour des Miracles
Summary: Sasusaku! AU Songfic to Finger Eleven's Paralyzer This was going to be a nice story for the next office Chrsitmas party... That girl from last night was... Haruno Sakura! Sequel up as Chapter Two! Meet the Pa-Parents? Paparazzi? Oh no! Both!
1. Paralyzer

Paralyzer by Teiana

Song: Paralyzer by Finger Eleven

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the song.

Type: AU, Songfic

**I hold on so nervously **

**To me and my drink**

**I wish it was cooling me**

**But so far, has not been good**

**It's been shitty**

-x-

Sasuke was sitting at the bar and wondering how Naruto had managed to get him here. After a long day at Uchiha Enterprises all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Instead his best friend had somehow convinced him to come to a stupid bar. This was not his scene. He wasn't really used to this type of thing. Naruto was the wild one, Sasuke had to work, all the time. He was 21 and as soon as he had gotten out of business school last year, his dad unloaded the company on him.

-x-

**And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing**

-x-

He looked around. Naruto was flirting with some girl on the dance floor. It amazed him that his clumsy friend could actually dance! His eyes skimmed around, nothing very interesting... HOLD ON! Who is that?! Damn she's hot! His eyes caught a girl who was leaning on the bar fifteen feet away from him, conversing with the bartender. _Get her!!_ A little voice was screaming in his head. _FUCK HER RAW!!_ the little voice kept repeating it, over and over. _NO!! _He yelled back in his mind. _Oh come on!! Just think of what it must feel like to be on top of her!! In some dim room... _the voice chanted over and over, like a mantra.

-x-

**Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place**

-x-

_Damn! Look at her eyes! Hehehe . . . I knew I'd win. _Sasuke cursed himself for being aroused by this girl he didn't even know. But it was had not to look at her, when he looked at her she would look right back at him, seemingly calling him with her eyes . . . or was it something else? He didn't know. He couldn't move, or rather he didn't want to as he watched her sip her martini, now sitting down.

-x-

**Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
**

-x-

No matter what he did his eyes always seemed to find her, even out of the dozens and dozens of people in the bar. With her pink hair pulled up in a messy but stylish bun, perfect figure and mesmerizing, shimmering jade eyes, she reminded him of someone he once knew, but he couldn't quite place it, which was odd. How often do you see someone with pink hair?

-x-

**If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**

-x-

Sakura was exhausted, beyond that, she wanted to curl up in a ball and hibernate for the rest of her life. She had been working straight 12 hour days at the hospital for months and it was really taking a toll on her. What she needed was sleep, but no! Her friends said that all she needed was a night out. Pfft! She didn't even have the strength to argue with them, she just put on her black halter-top dress that fell to her knees and had hot-pink flowers in the bottom right corner, tied up her black ballet flats, pulled out her hot-pink purse, put her hair up and let them drag her here.

It wasn't a complete loss, when they had arrived her friends had ditched her for the dance floor, so she made her way to the bar. The twenty-year-old pinkette was leaning on the bar waiting for her drink when she eyed a tall handsome man at the other end of the bar, sitting on a stool. _Damn he looks F-I-N-E!! _The stupid voice called Inner-Sakura yelled. She ordered another drink and kept looking at the man who reminded her of someone she must've known once with the same black hair and onyx eyes. It would be pretty hard to remember though, she knew many people who fit that description. She really didn't want to be here, but that man was changing it all.

-x-

**I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one**

-x-

She was battling with her Inner who seemed to like the idea of jumping that man right then and there._ What the fuck?! I have a little more dignity then THAT!! _This bar sucked, it smelled bad and it only played that messed up techno music that's heard at every single bar in town. While she was critiquing, the club her Inner was trying to devise a plan to leave . . . with the man. _Just imagine it . . . him in you err- us? _The little -big- voice said, scratch that chanted. _Okay, messed up Inner needs to shut up . . . NOW!! _She screamed in her head, it didn't work, Inner Sakura was making quite the effort to get in that man's pants.

-x-

**This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place**

-x-

Sasuke gave up. His Inner wasn't gonna let him live through this. He got up and walked over to the woman, put his drink down and sat beside her. He didn't know what to say, he never did this, pick up a girl in a bar, that is. "Sasuke" he offered his hand to her, she took it. "Sakura, nice to meet you" she let go and sipped her drink. Sasuke was paralysed, her voice was soft and sweet, enticing.

-x-

**Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**

-x-

Sakura was awestruck, she was playing eye games with the man but never expected him to do anything about it. "Sasuke" she introduced himself, his voice velvety, husky and persuasive. "Sakura, nice to meet you" she had said as she shook his outstretched hand. She had just managed to move, his voice, his touch, made her freeze, it was like she was . . . paralysed. After the introductions they sat in silence, she needed to calm the voice in her head, not to mention the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach.

-x-

**Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**

-x-

"You know the hotel on the corner?" she whispered in his ear. She didn't know what she was doing, she just said it spur of the moment type thing, when he nodded she was surprised. "Fifteen minutes, room 218" she said and drank the rest of her dry martini, got up and was making her way through the crowd of people to get to the door.

-x-

**I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**

-x-

She caught him of guard, despite the sweetness of her voice it had sounded lustful and velvety when she whispered in his ear, it sent shivers down his spine. Room 218. All he needed to do was get there and it was done, the deal was sealed. He got up, paid for his drink and made a beeline to the door. He had fifteen minute to get there.

-x-

**You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**

-x-

He counted the number on the door as he clutched the key she had left him at the front desk in his right hand. 210. 216. 218. He put the key in and twisted it. Surely enough, there she was sipping a dry martini with an olive, sitting on the edge of the bed. This was going to be a story for the next company Christmas party.

-x-

**You'll probably move right through**

**Me on my way to you**

-x-

"Hey teme!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke groaned, he had been sitting at his desk working peacefully when his friend's loud cheery voice interrupted him. "Guess who I saw last night at the bar!" he yelled again. "Hn" Sasuke replied. "Come on, guess!" "No." "Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway! I saw Sakura-chan last night!" "Who?" "You remember Sakura, don't you?" Naruto sounded appalled, how could Sasuke NOT remember her? "You guys were pretty close sophomore year. Pink hair, green eyes, Haruno Sakura? Ringing any bells?" Oh snap! That girl from last night! That was Sakura Haruno?! The girl he had dated in 10th grade! Until she had gotten accepted into university 2 years earlier then she was supposed to?! She had come back to Konoha after finishing university? Sasuke had to lie, and quick.

"No I don't remember" he replied. _How do you always save your ass like that? _The little voice was back again. _It's a gift, _he replied. "So yeah, she called me a couple of months ago to say hi and that she was back, but I wasn't home and she left a message" Naruto blabbed out. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah?" "Did she leave a number?"

-x-

**You'll probably move right through**

**Me on my way to you**

-x-

Sakura had taken the day off to recover from her hangover. She was currently sitting on her queen size bed, with the green sheets and pink comforter, looking through some stuff she had forgotten to unpack when she first moved in. She picked up another box and cut the tape with her pocketknife. She sifted through it and grabbed her old highschool year book. She flipped through the pages there were a bunch of class pictures and quite a few with her and some people she remembered to be Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and TenTen. Funny, who was that other guy, with the onyx eyes and the black hair that looks like a chicken's ass.

She flipped the page and saw a picture of her on the guy's back being carried across the field in her cheerleader uniform while the guy was wearing a soccer uniform. Under the picture was written: 'Soccer team wins gold! Captain Uchiha Sasuke takes girlfriend Haruno Sakura, captain of te cheerleading squad, on back for victory lap!' Oh my fucking lord! That guys from last night was SASUKE!! Oh wow! That's really weird.

Her phone rang so she jumped off her bed and scrambled to the kitchen to answer it. " Hi! Haruno Sakura how can I help you?"

So you like it? Want a sequel? Tell me if you do! I have an idea in mind so if ya want on I can give it to you! You don't have to review if you don't want too, but if you don't I won't know if you want a sequel or not.

Ja ne!

Teiana


	2. Sequel

**Meet the Pa– Parents? Paparazzi? Oh No! Both!!**

Wow!! That wasn't even my favorite song-fic I've written and I am SO happy about all your reviews!! I'm practically jumping in my chair!! Okay so I am jumping up and down and doing a very weird happy dance in my dad's hospital room... PS: I'm pretty sure the nurses are planing a way to get me to the psych ward... shh... don't tell them I know.

I would like to dedicate this to:

Black Rose-Hime 101

Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox

xXMaggieXx

Tenshihana- - Unyeilding Wish

LoveIsMyHate

anime-liker92

Twilight Mignight Angel

.lalalahhXD

Sheila008

Silentscream16

the-balck-rose

And especially to x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x, thank you so much!! I didn't think it was THAT good, I'm flattered! Although I'm wondering how many one-shots you've read...

Okay so enough rambling... I don't own Naruto...

**This should be rated Older Teen due to strong language and suggestive themes though not very strong, please take caution! I don't want to offend anyone.** **BEWARE OF THE SASUKE OOC-NESS!! at the end-ish part of the chapter...**

He had just finished revising a business proposal when he glanced at his watch. 1:30. No, not 1:30 in the afternoon like a normal person, one in the morning. You know, the time when you're supposed to be sleeping. That would mean he has been here, in his office, doing some fucking business shit for over six hours! And that he had been working for about 18 . Damn. He had one messed up schedule. Why again had he been here so late? He thought for a while, then it clicked. Sakura usually works extremely late at night, most of the time she just slept in her office and didn't bother to go home. Which was really unhealthy, and it concerned him, not that he would ever admit it, even to himself.

So, being caught up in this stupid battle, telling himself he didn't care, he failed to notice he was already in his car, driving toward Konoha Hospital. And he didn't realize he was getting out of his car, a fancy Italian sports car I guess, and on his way to the front door. When he finally tuned in, he was standing in front of the receptionist, asking which floor Sakura was on.

So today she was working on the 3rd floor, Recovery, patients who have received surgery or any other vigorous treatment. He thanked the woman and walked over to the elevator. He pressed the 3rd floor button.

Once on the third floor he heard moans and many other familiar noises coming from the end of the hall. He paused. Was that..? No way. Sakura wouldn't do that to him. She was an innocent, sweet girl, she would never cheat on him... Would she?

"Okay Jaraiya, that's enough" a soft, sweet, familiar voice echoed through the hall. He walked briskly to the open door and peered in.

_Thank Kami-sama..._ he thought. Sakura wasn't cheating on him, she was trying to pry the remote from the famous Jaraiya, yes the porn writer, who was watching one of his creations on the silver screen.

"Come on Sakura, just this once? Please and I'll leave you alone" the white-haired man said.

"Sorry, I can't" Sakura tried to grab the remote from him, but he held it to the other side of the hospital bed. "Jaraiya, you don't want to wake anyone up now do you?" she had a threatening tone to her voice. Sasuke just had to smirk, this was quite amusing.

"Oops!" Jaraiya said as he 'accidentally' dropped the remote on the floor. "Sorry?"

"It's okay" Sakura took a deep breath and bent over to snatch up the remote, accidentally giving the perverted old man a nice view of her cleavage. "Go to sleep or you won't recover" she pressed the button to turn the TV off, place the remote on the table and turned to leave. "Oh, hi Sasuke. Jaraiya, stop looking at my ass" she said without even looking over her shoulder.

"Damn, caught again" Jaraiya mumbled.

"Good night" she chuckled and walked over beside Sasuke who was leaning on the door frame. "Scoot" she pushed him out of the doorway, flicked off the light with a final 'go to sleep' and closed the door behind them. "Fancy seeing you here at..." she pulled up her sleeve to look at her watch. "Two-fifteen, oh God..."

"Hn. Late, I know" Sasuke looked at her. She was wearing a white blouse with her lab-coat and a black skirt, a nice match to his white dress shirt and black dress pants.

"I'm hungry"she whined. "Ugh... two am, what restaurant is open at 2am?" she asked mostly to herself.

"Hn" Sasuke grumbled, which translated too: "I don't know, can you please hurry? I don't like sick people, they creep me out."

xxxx

Beep, beep, beep!

"Ugh..." Sakura groaned and rolled over in her bed to turn and shut off the alarm clock a.k.a. smash it to smithereens, but instead found it to be already off and that she had rolled on top of someone...

"Can you get off?" Sasuke said, pissed off. She wasn't heavy or anything, it was just that, her laying on top of him was making him aroused.

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes fluttered open. "Go...men" she propped herself up on her hands and placed her forehead on his bare chest. "So... tired..." she mumbled and fell back on him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying her warmth. "Damn" she cursed as her house phone rang. "Great" she mumbled and sat on Sasuke's stomach. "Hello?" she said as she grabbed the phone off the night stand and pressed talk. "Yeah, sure. Yes. Okay. Don't worry, we'll be there. Ja. Yes, bye!" she pressed the off button and threw the phone on the other side of the bed. "Stupid mother... idiotic father..." she cursed as she tried to stand up but had a pair of arms holding her down.

"No" he said pulling her down.

"B-but..." she stammered. "I need to call the hospital to tell them I won't be there today." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. He didn't intend to keep her here that long. She giggled at his confused face. "My parents are having a party and I -no WE have to go for some reason or other."

"No" he nuzzled her neck.

"Yes. Your parents are going to be there and from what I know, your parents are not a force to be reckoned with" she chuckled as his body stiffened. "I guess that means we're going?"

"Aa" he kissed her neck.

"No, I need to get ready. Mother needs me over there, a-s-a-p, sorry, this'll have to wait" she pried herself loose from his grip and grabbed her short silk bathrobe on her way out making him grunt, it covered most of her body that he wanted to see, something he did not want. Seconds later he heard the shower going, and then the phone rang again. He didn't know how, but Sakura had heard it, even over the running water. "Sasuke, can you get that please?" she shouted.

He groaned and rolled over to get the phone. He glanced at the caller ID. What the fuck?! How the hell did he get this number? He pressed talk. "Hello father."

"Ah, Sasuke, just who I wanted to talk to, but I thought I would be able to talk to Sakura first!" Uchiha Fugaku yelled into the phone. He wanted to talk to Sakura? That was odd.

"Would you like to talk to her?" he was welcoming the fact that he would have to go in the bathroom to give Sakura the phone.

"No, no, you'll do" the man shouted again.

"Yes?"

"Oh, yes. Stop by the house later today, I have something to tell you!" Sasuke's father obviously didn't get the concept of the telephone since he had just yelled again.

"Yes, sir." Sasuke said mechanically as the shower turned off.

"Alright then." BEEP! Dial-tone. A very welcoming sound for someone who had just spoken to Uchiha Fugaku.

"Good day to you too" Sasuke grumbled.

xxxx

"Thank you" Sakura said to the doorman as the door open. Her mother, with her silvery blond hair and cobalt blue eyes, was there to great her. Her mother was a tall woman, on the contrary to Sakura (who was only 5'4") standing at 5'12" without heels. Sakura felt like a dwarf as she hugged her mother, who she hadn't seen since last Christmas, just before the 'I can't believe I slept with you, I've known you since highschool' thing with Sasuke. It was October now, and she hadn't visited them at Easter because her parents were on a cruise that lasted past her birthday. (That she spent with Sasuke... in his bedroom.)

"Its wonderful to see you, dear" Haruno Sakuno said to her daughter as they parted.

"Its great to see you too Mother" Sakura smiled lightly as she gazed around the mansion. "Where's Father?"

"He's working, sweetie. I'm so glad you came, I needed help with the preparations for tonight and you are just the person to help!" they came into a living room and sat on a couch.

"Well I'm here to help."

x

Sakura had been there for two hours discussing seating arrangements, even though her mother did not supply the names of the people (they decided to go without the formal sit-down dinner), food to be served, music to play in the background, and everything else they would need to set. They had done it all. So when they sat on the couch where they had started Sakura decided to ask the question she had been thinking about the whole time.

"Okaa-san, why are you having a party?" Sakura sipped her strawberry milkshake, a tradition of hers and her mother's, drink one milkshake at least three hours before the party so you're full and don't eat until then so you fit into your clothes.

"For you, honey" Mrs. Haruno looked away, as if hiding something. "And the press" she mumbled.

"The press, like to announce that I'm back in Konoha after all these years?" Sakura looked at her mother who nodded, but still didn't look at her face, he mother was a terrible liar and couldn't look at the person she was talking too. "Why wait.." Sakura counted on her fingers. A year? Had it already been that long? So she had been with Sasuke for 10 months already, wait, she did the math in her head. She had been at that bar in late December, yep, it had been 10 months. "So why wait a year before having the party?"

"Well, uh, sweetie, uhm, we knew you were going to be busy and umm we didn't huh want to disturb you while you got settled in." _And you're gonna have to unsettle soon._

"Okay!" Sakura jumped up, she had accepted her mother's answer, it seemed logical enough. "Come on kaa-san, the g-" Sakura was about to say when she heard the front door open. "DADDY!!" she screamed and ran out of the room and to the front entrance. "Daddy!" she shouted and jumped into her father's waiting arms. So what if she was 20? She loved her daddy and he could still hold her with ease.

Haruno Bayou was a tall man, well over 6 foot, probably around 6'6" and muscled like a serious weight lifter, most people were intimidated by him, but to Sakura he was like a big cuddly teddy bear, with very odd light blue hair and smokey-blue eyes. "Hello princess" Mr. Haruno smiled as he looked at his daughter. Yep, Sakura was a serious daddy's girl, bigger then most.

"Missed you daddy" Sakura smiled, being with her family made her feel like kid again.

"I missed you too baby, I missed you too" he hugged her tighter, not wanting to let his little girl go. "So what have you been doing?" he didn't let her go, she like a feather in his arms, her 120 pounds nothing to him.

"Oh, we've been organizing the party" Mrs. Haruno winked at her husband, Sakura didn't notice.

"So it's all ready?" he smirked, Sakura caught that one.

"Yeah. Is there something going on that I don't know about?" she felt like she was a teenager again, whenever she talked about a certain subject her parents would send telepathic messages to each other through creepy facial expressions.

"No, not at all. Sweetie, why don't you and your mom go out for a bit? Get manicures, or whatever you guys do all day" he set his daughter down on her feet.

"What do ya say mom? Can we?"

"Of course, and I would prefer you speak in proper language, not in slang" her mother smiled, she was always nagging on Sakura for saying 'ya' or 'yeah' or something like that, a habit of Sakura's.

"Woohoo! Spa day!" Sakura cheered. "No wait, more like spa, two hours! Kaa-san, come on, we need to hurry!" Sakura ran out to the garage and hopped into her mother's car, the limo, her mother didn't drive.

xxxx

Sakura and her mom had gone shopping after their manicures and pedicures and had gotten ready at the spa to make and entrance at the party. The people who worked at the spa were used to the Haruno women, they knew what they were to do, manicures, pedicures, shopping, face mask, massages, dress in new clothes, get hair and make-up done and leave to another fabulous party. Today was no different, they had done just that.

"So, would you ming telling who will be there?" Sakura said with her face pressed against the cool dark tinted glass of the window.

"Don't do that hun, you will ruing your make-up" Mrs. Haruno scolded her daughter.

"Whatever" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sakura" he mother said in a threatening tone, scary.

"Yes mother, I'm sorry" Sakura lifted her head off the window and straightened up. "Better?"

"Much" she smiled. "Thank you." Silence, for ten long minutes, not awkward, that would come later. "Ah, we're here!" her mother exclaimed and jumped out of the limo before anyone could open the door. "Come Sakura, the party's started already!" One thing about Haruno Sakuno, party animal, 'nuff said. "Come on" she pulled on her daughter's arm.

"Go ahead kaa-san, I'll be right behind you" Sakura sighed. Parties she didn't mind, it was the press that was going to kill her. The limo had to plough through a crowd of paparazzi just to get to the garage, this was going to be _fun_. She sighed again and got out of the limo, made her way to the door to enter the house and slowly turned the knob. She stepped into the kitchen and walked over to the entrance way, where she then walked over to the party room where everyone would be waiting.

She did not expect what she saw. Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, her old highschool friends, whom she had not seen since then. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, the siblings that she had met and become friends with in college, Temari had taken her to the bar that night. Deidara who was in on the bar scheme, as well as his sister, Nina. Fugaku and Mikoto, Sasuke's parents. Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Hana and Ryuu, Sakura's only aunt and uncle, her mother's brother and his wife. Her parents, Bayou and Sakuno. Tsunade, her shishou, and Shizune her shishou's assistant. Hinata, Ino, TenTen and the gang's parents. And bunch of other people she could hardly remember, and others she had never met. And finally Sasuke.

"Sweetie" her father came to her first and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Daddy" she kissed him on the cheek. "Who are all these people?" she could hardly remember most of them, like the gang and their parents.

"They're people who helped us" he grinned.

"Helped us? How?" she looked from face to face, everyone smiled at her.

"You know how we never let you date, except that one year in highschool?" Sakura nodded. "They helped us with that, and we thank them" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I don't get it" Sakura scratched her chin. "Help you what?"

"Do you think you just happened to be at the bar I dragged you too on the same day as Sasuke was there?" Temari came out and stepped forward. "You are so stupid" Temari hugged her.

"I'm still confused" Sakura shook her head. Her mother and Sasuke's mother came over and gently pushed Temari and Bayou aside, they each whispered in one of her ears. "Oh..no way!" her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "You guys are conniving!" she yelled out. "I never... wow... messed up much."

"Sakura, watch your language" her mother said sternly.

"You mean you guys all set this up just so you guys could get me and Sasuke to get married!?" Sakura yelled, everyone nodded except for Sasuke, who had nothing to do with this plan. "Wow, you guys are unbelievable..." she muttered. "Un-fucking-believable."

"Language," he mother said again. "We raised you better, with manners."

"Excuse my french! I may just slip now that know I'm engaged and had no idea about it!" she fumed.

"Are you saying no?" her father said appalled.

"Well I have no choice now do I?" Sakura said.

"Actually, you do" a voice said from the back. Sasuke, her knight in shining armor. Everyone's heads whipped around.

"No, I really don't, I have never done anything that my parents didn't want me to do" she whipped around and stormed out. Everyone watched her go, and Sasuke went after her, from the other direction so no one saw him leave.

"We should've told her before" Mr. Haruno said, his wife begged to differ.

"We would've gotten the same reaction" Mrs. Haruno said.

"I thought having them meet on their own would've made her happy" Bayou said, sitting down on a couch.

"No, it wasn't that that upset her, it was the fact that no one told her about it" Itachi popped up.

"Yes, yes, you're right Itachi, we should've told her before" Mrs. Haruno sat next to her husband.

"Don't worry about it" Mikoto jumped in. "I've known you, Sakuno, for a long time, and if Sakura's anything like you, she'll be fine."

"But Sakura's not like her, or anyone else, for that matter, she's a very sensitive person" Tsunade came over holding a glass of sake with Shizune right behind her.

"She's different, she fells things differently then normal people," yes, the silent Subaku no Gaara had just spoken in a group of people.

"We all know _that_" TenTen and the rest of the people joined in on the group.

xxxx Somewhere in the mansion...

"Why?" she sobbed and whipped newly formed that threatened to fall on her porcelain face. "Why didn't they tell me? They could've..." she whispered.

"Sakura?" a velvety voice said from behind her, she hadn't even heard the balcony door open or close.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she turned her head to face Sasuke. "I didn't mean it like-" she chocked out, sobs breaking her voice before she could explain. Tears streaming down her face glistening in the faint light that poked out through the trees.

"It's okay" he said and sat beside her on the wide stone railing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like I was appalled by the thought of marrying you, it just no one told me and" she cried.

"I know, I know, shh" he pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. "Its okay, you don't have to if you don't want to" he whispered as she clung to his shirt, burying her face in his chest.

"How can you be so calm about this?" she managed to choke out. "Aren't you mad that no one told you?"

"I was, my father told me earlier today, and it didn't really upset me as much as it did you" he didn't know why, or how, but she always got him to talk more, melted the coldness around him and filled it with her warmth. She changed him for the better and it pained him to see her cry like this.

"Well, let's get this over with" she pulled back and whipped her face. Mascara and eyeliner tears stained her face, almost fell unto her black dress, but she whipped those off. That was the first time today that Sasuke actually got a good look at her. She was wearing a black halter dress that tied behind her neck and had a red flower that covered the left side at the bottom, three red stings tied around just under the bust and the dress exposed her upper back but that was covered by her hair that had not changed except that her right bangs were pulled back with a red flower clip.

"You ready?" he stood up and offered her his hand.

"I think I need to fix my face" she took his hand and stood up. "Go downstairs, I'll be there in a minute" she walked out the door and disappeared. He ran his fingers through his hair and went downstairs.

xxxx

"Sakura, sweetie, are you alright?" her father asked her, he was the first to see her as she came down stairs.

"Yes daddy, I'm fine" she laughed.

"I'm sorry for springing that on you babygirl but we've been waiting for so long and..."

"Daddy, it's fine, I'm glad you did" she laughed and kissed him on his cheek. "Come on, everybody's waiting!" she pulled his hand and they went into the party room. Everyone clapped and cheered. "I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean to burst out like that!" she grinned.

"Sakura, honey, come here a minute" her mother flagged her over from the other side of the room where she was standing with Mikoto and Sasuke.

"Yes mother?" she asked as she reached them.

"Sasuke has something to ask you, although your answer doesn't really matter, and he doesn't need to ask you seeing as neither of you have a choice in this matter" Sakuno said.

"Sakuno!" Mikoto said playfully.

"Hey! I'm just calling it like I see it" Mrs. Haruno put her hands up and waved them about as if saying she was innocent.

"Back to the matter at hand..." Mikoto rolled her eyes. "Sakura, this was Sasuke's grandmother's ring, its now yours" she winked at Sakuno. Mikoto showed her a small black velvet that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Sasuke, your turn."

He smirked as he took the box and opened it, he pulled out its contents, but did not show her and held her hand. "Haruno Sakura, would you marry me forcefully against both our wills?" he smirked at his attempt at a joke.

"Haha" she laughed. "Yes, I will" he slipped the ring on her finger. "That is SO not your grandmother's ring!!" Sakura screeched. "That's the new princess cut from Tiffany's!! The Imperial Princess. You _lied _to me?!" she said in mock horror and shock as she turned to face her mother and future mother-in-law. Everyone in the room clapped and laughed, Sakura laughed the hardest.

"Princess," her father poked up behind her. "You and Sasuke need to go to a press conference."

"Press conference?!" okay, this time it was not mock horror.

"Yes, your marriage means important change for the companies. Not to mention that men -someone coughed- and women everywhere will be crushed and should be formally informed of this."

"Okay, okay, don't scare me with big words" Sakura pouted. "Where is this thing?"

"The dinning room" Fugaku came up. "Don't worry, we'll be there too, you'll just be there because its your wedding, we're answering the questions."

xxxx

"What will this marriage mean for Uchiha Corps and Haruno Tech?" a random reporter asked.

"We will soon combine the companies under one name, that has not been decided yet, and they will still occupy the same positions as always" Fugaku answered.

"Is it true that this marriage has been in the works for years?" another random reporter asked.

"Yes, we have had this arranged since Sakura's birth" Bayou answered. "That's enough for today."

"We haven't gotten our shots yet!" a photographer shouted.

"Come on Sasuke, we need to take this one" Sakura whispered to him and he smirked. "We'll be happy to help you with that" Sakura said into the microphone and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Just a few pictures won't hurt. Give them what they want and they go away" she pulled him in front of the table and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lights were going on and off, the sounds of pictures being taken. "Kiss her!!" a random reporter yelled.

And he did, knowing that that picture was going to be on the front page of every magazine and newspaper in the world tomorrow morning.

xxxx

_Uchiha and Haruno United _

_Business men Fugaku Uchiha, and his wife Mikoto, and Haruno Bayou, and his wife Sakuno, are proud to announce the marriage of their children Haruno Sakura to Uchiha Sasuke. Last night the world was informed of this arranged marriage that worked out well for the couple, they had already been together for a while_. _We first heard of this couple back when they were teens, they shared a brief relationship in their 10__th__ year at Konoha High. They had recently been reunited by friends Uzumaki Naruto and Subaku no Temari as well as many others in a bar a year ago, in downtown Konoha. Reports say they hit it off immediately, making the marriage easier for them. The date of the wedding and all the trimmings is yet to be announced._

_Miss Haruno-soon-to-be-Uchiha is set for an interview tomorrow morning on Good Morning Konoha with Kurenai. _

xxxx

So? How's that for a sequel? Did you like it or not? I got pretty bored writing it in the middle but I picked up later. I'm sorry it took me so long to do this! I'm thinking of changing this into a collection of one-shots, what do you think? Should I?

Oh and by the way, I'm pretty sure Tiffany's has never had a ring called the Imperial Princess, but you know, I could be wrong,a nd the princess cut diamond is real though. (My dad got me a ring at Tiffany's and it was a princess cut and I saw it on my finger while I was writing this so... yeah...)

Auf Wiedersehen! (Good bye I think... I'm a little rusty.)

Teiana


End file.
